Drabbles FMA
by SilverDagger
Summary: 9ieme Drabble. Encore du RoyEd. C'est mignon la vie de couple...
1. Chapter 1

Ici, je posterai toute mes drabbles humoristiques, tout dépendant, peu-être y aura-t-il du RoyEd par endroit, mais pas dans celui-ci. Par contre, je le trouvais drôle alors je l'ai écrit, je me suis inspiré d'un message que j'ai reçu un jour…

**Ha oui, j'oubliais, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a pas de pairing fixe et le rating est T.**

**SilverDagger**

¤¤¤

Edward Elric et Alphonse Elric étaient en camping. Le temps avait été splendide et la journée reposante. Rien de mieux pour se relaxer les nerfs, surtout pour Edward, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne rien faire. Pour une fois, il s'était consentit à rester calme et profiter de l'air frais de la plaine, endroit somptueux ou ils avaient monté leur tente.

Après quelques saucisses grillées, brûlées dans le cas d'Edward, une ou deux batailles pour un ver de lait et plusieurs toasts savoureusement préparée par Alphonse, ils décidèrent d'enfin regagner leur sacs de couchage dans leur tente et dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward se réveilla et secoua son frère cadet.

-Al…Regarde le ciel et dis moi ce que tu vois…

D'abord étonné par la demande, il répondit tout de même.

-Je vois des millions d'étoiles.

-Et ça t'évoques quoi? demanda Ed.

-Astronomiquement, cela me dit qu'il y a des millions de galaxies et potentiellement des milliards de planètes.

-Mais encore?

-Astrologiquement, j'observe que Saturne est en Lion, constata Alphonse d'un ton savant.

-Et?

-Horairement, il est 3h15 du matin. Théologiquement, je me dis que si Dieu existe, hé ben, il est là, tout puissants et que nous sommes minuscules et insignifiants.

-Autre chose? demanda une fois de plus Edward.

-Météorologiquement, je pense que nous aurons une belle journée demain…Et toi Ed?

Après 30 secondes de réflexion, Eward se tourna vers son frère, l'air découragé et colérique en beuglant : Alphonse, bordel! On s'est fait voler notre tente!

Fin 

**Les reviews, c'est comme du carburant, c'est pratique pour continuer vous savez…XD**


	2. Chapter 3

**Pour le blabla, c'est toujours la même chose.**

**¤**

**Drabble déprimante…**

**¤**

**SilverDagger**

¤¤¤

Sa vue se brouilla. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur qui lui transperçait le ventre. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de toucher le sol fut le visage hargneux d'Envy, ces pupilles violettes tremblantes de cruauté. Serait-ce ainsi? Serait-ce la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant de mourir? Serait-ce cette preuve de férocité qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la vie le quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son dernier souffle à jamais?

Quel gâchis… Ainsi, sa vie avait été une suite de défaite et d'erreur qu'il n'avait jamais pu réparer. Et il en subirait les conséquences jusqu'au moment même de sa mort, jusqu'à la toute fin.

Il aperçu vaguement le plafond artisanal au dessus de lui. Dans un minime espoir, il espéra que son frère lui apparaisse, le sauvant ainsi de ses yeux violets. De ses yeux de ses pêchés…Mais jamais il ne vint. Jamais il n'aperçu le moindre heaume d'une armure d'argent. Jamais il ne vit cette lueur caractéristique qui brillait dans les « yeux » de son frère. Il ne les verrait plus jamais…

Lentement, tandis que les battements de son cœur était le seul son perceptible, sa vue s'obscurcit. Il ne restait que les ténèbres et ses yeux. Ses yeux violets. Son sanglot ne fut jamais entendu à son dernier souffle…


	3. Chapter 4

Pour le blabla, regardez la première page.

**¤**

**Les disputes, c'est jamais très bon pour le moral… Petite relation paternelle ici…**

**¤**

**SilverDagger**

¤¤¤

-Comme toujours! Tu en a trop fait! Tu en fait TOUJOURS trop!

Edward se recroquevilla devant le ton furieux du Colonel. Malgré l'œil noir qu'il lui envoyait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à répondre à son supérieur pour bien lui faire sentir toute la hargne qu'il efforçait de cacher. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire exploser la moitié de la ville. Jamais il n'avait voulu que cette mission d'inspection finisse ainsi. S'il aurait su que les sous-sols de la gare étaient remplis d'explosifs, jamais il n'aurait mis feu à la battisse. Encore moins en sachant que plus d'une centaine de villageois résidaient à proximité. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu que de blessures légères suite à l'incident, mais le porte-feuille de l'armée, quant à lui, s'était grandement aminci.

-Je ne peux pas toujours cacher tes gaffes! Tu imagines ce que ça va coûter à l'armée!? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'est être responsable!?

La responsabilité n'avait rien à voir avec la maladresse! C'est ce que le blond aurait aimé répondre, mais encore une fois, il en fut incapable. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, voir le Colonel lui crier ainsi dessus lui pinçait le cœur. Jamais auparavant son supérieur n'avait haussé le ton sur lui.

-Évidemment, tu n'es qu'un gosse, tu ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir! Grandis un peu!

Le regard noir qu'Ed envoyait à Roy s'évanouit pour être remplacé par un œil coupable mêlé de colère. Edward fulminait. Le Colonel n'avait aucune idée à quel point le blond culpabilisait sur cette histoire! Et en plus, il devait se faire traiter de gamin irresponsable!? Il le savait, il en faisait toujours trop. Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute, c'était toujours de sa faute. Le compte de l'armée, il s'en foutait…Mais les centaines de foyers qu'il avait détruit, ça non…

-Sans compter le fait qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que la ville regagne confiance avec l'armée! Après s'être fait à moitié calcinée par un alchimiste d'état, as-tu au moins une idée de la tâche!? En plus du fait que tu viens de condamner une centaine de familles de vivre à la rue jusqu'aux reconstructions! Tu es totalement inconscient! cracha le Colonel en haussa le ton une fois de plus, à nerfs.

Il faisait presque peur. Bien que ses gants étaient posés sur le bureau, il aurait juré voir de vives étincelles au bout de ses doigts. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés, sa barbe mal taillée, prouvant quelques nuits blanches passées au QG par un surplus de travail. Totalement conscient qu'il en était la cause, Edward se contracta encore plus. Cette fois, toute trace de colère avait disparue en lui. Comment le Colonel pouvait-il seulement penser qu'il avait voulu que tout ça se produise!? Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça!

Mustang leva un bras et pointa la porte. Edward ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il tremblait comme un enfant s'étant fait réprimandé par un parent particulièrement en colère.

-Maintenant, va-t-en! Je suis sûr que tu seras heureux d'apprendre que désormais, je ne te donnerai plus de mission! C'était peu-être justement ce que tu voulais…

Le FullMetal le reçu aussi fort qu'une flèche en plein cœur. Malgré son orgueil, il ne put cacher l'immense peine que de tel propos lui faisait. Habituellement, il aurait été ravi de ne plus avoir à effectuer de missions. Ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer sur sa recherche du corps de son frère. Mais là, ce n'était pas le droit d'accomplir des missions qu'il avait perdu, c'était la confiance du Colonel.

Il se tourna lentement, la tête basse et marcha sans faire de bruit, de peur que le moindre son ne fasse perdre la patience de Mustang à nouveau. Il ouvrit la porte, se faisant plus petit que jamais et sortit tout en referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

¤¤¤

Il aurait pu aller rejoindre son frère à l'hôtel, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille le jardin du QG, juste à côté de la cour d'entraînement, et s'y était rendu, à l'ombre et à l'abris des regards.

Assis, ses jambes ramenés contre lui, entouré par ses bras et sa tête posée sur ses genoux, il réfléchissait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une dispute avec le Colonel ne lui fasse aussi mal. Il était habitué aux piques lancés par le brun, ces chamailleries n'étaient jamais vraiment sérieuses… Mais là, c'était différent. Il soupira tandis que la brise le faisait frissonner. Et pourtant, même gelé, il ne pouvait se résoudre de rentrer au QG, de peur de croiser son supérieur…

¤¤¤

-Avez-vous vu Edward? interrogea Havoc.

Tous répondirent négativement. Depuis que le FullMetal avait quitté, l'ambiance était lourde, les militaires, silencieux. La question d'Havoc ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude du Colonel. Il y était allé trop fort avec Edward…Ce que ce gamin pouvait être inconscient parfois! L'armée furibonde lui laissait froid, mais le fait que le gosse ait détruit plus d'une centaine de foyers, en plus d'avoir risqué sa propre vie et celle des villageois, tout ça sous sa responsabilité l'avait mis hors de lui. Il savait bien qu'Edward n'avait jamais souhaité un tel incident. Pourquoi s'était-il enragé contre lui alors? Par inquiétude? Par colère? Par espoir que le gamin réfléchisse aux conséquences à l'avenir? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que maintenant, il se reprochait d'avoir crié sur le FullMetal.

Il ferma les paupières pour se calmer. Ce fut encore pire. Les yeux d'or emplis de peine et de culpabilité lui apparurent, de fait qu'il ouvrit vivement les siens. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil s'était déjà couché. Il se demanda un instant ou se trouvait le FullMetal en ce moment, priant pour qu'il soit avec son frère, qu'il aille bien…

Le Colonel se leva brusquement de son bureau, n'y tenant plus. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il avait prit du retard dans ses dossiers ainsi que les tonnes de paperasses qui s'y étaient ajoutés avec l'incident du FullMetal. Mais il ne pouvait les remplir maintenant, il avait la tête à autre chose. Le Lieutenant-Hawkeye le suivit des yeux, avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, le Colonel annonça :

-Inutile de m'obliger à continuer ce soir, je ne serai pas concentré de toute manière…

Ses paroles furent prononcées plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu. Pourtant, Riza semblait avoir comprit ce qui déconcentrait Roy en ce moment. Il sortit à pas lent dans les couloirs ternes du Quartier Général.

¤¤¤

Un frisson plus fort que les autres remonta la colonne d'Edward jusqu'à se rendre à ses membres artificiels. La nuit était tombée depuis une heure au moins. Malgré cela, il était resté immobile, les membres engourdis par le froid mordant. Quelque chose le retenait de partir rejoindre Al…

¤¤¤

L'air était particulièrement glacial, pourtant Roy ne fit pas demi-tour. Il respira un bon coup pour se remettre les idées en place. Il marcha jusqu'aux jardins dans l'espoir d'y trouver un banc et d'y contempler le ciel.

Il en aperçu un au loin. Mais une silhouette sombre, lovée contre un arbre, le stoppa dans sa marche. Il reconnut immédiatement cette cape rouge caractéristique. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi restait-il là à trembler au froid!? D'abord, il courut à sa rencontre mais il ralentit le pas. _Notre dispute l'a troublé a un tel point? _Il se souvint alors le ton avec lequel il avait réprimandé le gamin. Oui, il y était allé beaucoup trop fort… Il se rapprocha lentement, sans bruit. Le FullMetal avait le front posé sur ses genoux. Peu-être dormait-il..?

-Edward…

Le gosse sursauta, se releva brusquement et chancela, les jambes ankylosées. Mustang lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire reprendre son équilibre. Le regard que le petit lui lançait était surpris, presque effrayé. Il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été torturé par leurs pensées après leur discussion…

Le Colonel pensa d'abord à s'excuser. Curieusement, il ne sut jamais comment faire. En espérant se faire pardonner, il se racla la gorge et parla d'un ton doux :

-Viens, tu vas attraper froid à rester là.

Le FullMetal lui envoya un œil méfiant. À cela, Roy lui répondit d'un regard des plus bienveillant qu'il put faire.

-J'appellerai ton frère pour l'avertir que tu ne dormiras pas à l'hôtel ce soir. Rentrons, sinon je vais me faire tuer par Riza, surtout avec la paperasse qu'il me reste à remplir…

Le blond resta silencieux. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Devant le mutisme de son subordonné, Roy se passa une main derrière la tête.

-C'est ennuyeux, soupira le brun. Dans deux semaines, j'ai une mission à l'Est et Bradley a insisté pour que le FullMetal m'accompagne. Moi qui venait de t'avoir privé de mission…

Edward leva la tête vers le Colonel, les yeux flamboyant de regrets. Son supérieur, quant à lui, arbora un sourire cynique.

-Évidemment, si tu m'aides à remplir tous ses documents, je pourrais bien passer l'éponge…

Ed sourit et suivit le Colonel qui se dirigeait vers le QG. Peu-être n'y avait-il même pas de prétendue « mission » par le Chef des Armées et pourtant, il augmenta le pas jusqu'à rejoindre Mustang. Si ce n'était que ça, remplir des dossiers n'était pas si grave. C'était très peu payé pour reconquérir la confiance du Colonel mais ça, il ne s'en faisait pas… Il ne détestait pas son supérieur autant qu'il le croyait au fond…


	4. Chapter 5

Pour le blabla, regardez la première page.

**¤**

**Encore une drabble déprimante…XD Je dois être dans un trip down ces temps-ci… Bref, bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**SilverDagger**

¤¤¤

Ses yeux d'or parcouraient la peau de son bras tandis qu'il laissait glisser un fin couteau entre ses doigts de métal. D'un geste habile, il redressa l'objet entre son ponce et son index, le tournant légèrement pour observer sa surface. Ses yeux avaient quittés son bras. Ils considéraient maintenant avec attention la lame délicate d'argent qui brillait sous l'un des rayons du soleil qui se filtraient par la fenêtre.

_Personne ne devait savoir._

Il hésita un instant puis déposa la lame sur le lit et rapporta ses jambes contre lui. Il en profita pour jeter un œil à la porte. Personne en vue.

_Personne ne devait savoir._

De sa main de fer froide, il remonta la manche de son bras gauche et l'étudia un moment. À certain endroit de l'avant bras, on pouvait voir quelque cicatrices et bleus. Le blond tourna le bras pour en voir le dessous, là ou passaient les veines. Une dizaine d'entailles fraîches se superposaient le long du bras, en commençant par le poignet jusqu'au coude. Cette vue le dégoûta tant lui-même qu'il regarda ailleurs. C'était une telle honte.

D'un geste lent, il prit le couteau du bout de ses doigts et l'approcha machinalement de son bras. Il serra les dents et pressa. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais là n'était pas l'important. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin…

_Personne ne devait le savoir._

Oui, personne ne devait savoir que lui, le FullMetal Alchemist, avait cette faiblesse. Faiblesse ou pas, pour lui, s'en était une. Il en avait honte, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain de son dortoir et passa ses coupures sous l'eau froide. Puis il alla se rassoire sur son lit, le cœur à l'envers tout en détaillant son avant bras.

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Rapidement, il rabattit sa manche jusqu'à son poignet. Ce n'était qu'Al qui entrait.

-Ed. Le Colonel veut te voir, il attend ton rapport.

Il contempla son frère cadet un instant. Ce dernier s'approcha à pas lent. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Edward sourit. Un sourire si réel, presque intentionnel, qu'il cachait tout le reste. Par la suite, il grogna, mécontent de devoir se rendre auprès du Colonel. Il salua Alphonse et se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur en se massa le poignet.

Personne ne devait savoir, pas même son frère. Personne… 

¤¤¤

Une autre de finie. Je voulais faire une suite, du genre que le Colonel découvre les marques (vous savez bien , j'adore les mettre en scène tout les deux), mais ça je verrai bien… Reeeviiiews? (chibi eyes)


	5. Chapter 6

Pour le blabla, regardez la première page.

**¤**

**La suite du chapitre 5, comme mentionnée au chapitre précédent…C'est un peu déprimant comme fic, je vois noir XD mais bon, je la fais tout de même. Je tiens à préciser, pas de RoyEd dans ce chapitre mais seulement une relation du genre…parentale. C'est vraiment une songfic, on voit vraiment ce que ressent Edward, en profondeur. J'avais envie de définir un peu son mental. Même si elle est déprimante, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Bonne lecture!**

**¤**

**SilverDagger**

¤¤¤

Quelques martèlements incertains frappèrent à sa porte. Surpris, le Colonel leva la tête. Qui cela pouvait bien être?

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le FullMetal, un rapport fraîchement écrit à la main. Malgré la température quasi caniculaire, il avait gardé son manteau rouge. Roy ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine surprise. Depuis toutes années sous ses ordres, jamais Edward n'avait frappé à son entrée. Non, habituellement, il se contentait de la défoncer à coups de pieds. Pas cette fois…

-Tu te résignes enfin à laisser ma porte indemne?

Ed grogna et déposa d'un geste pressé son rapport sur le bureau de son supérieur. Comme toujours, son procès-écrit était extrêmement détaillé, notée en une fine écriture enfantine. Mais il le lirait plus tard, il avait mieux à faire pour l'instant.

-Comme toujours, tes rapports sont tout le contraire de ta taille. S'il fallait que tous mes subordonnés me donne des dossiers aussi gros que les tiens, je serais payé autant de nuit que de jour, soupira Mustang en joignant ses mains sous son menton, totalement conscient que cette attitude enrageait le FullMetal.

-JE NE SUIS PAS _PE-TIT_! cria Ed, mordant facilement à l'hameçon.

Le Colonel se campa confortablement sur son bureau, attendant la suite…qui ne vint pas. Il leva un sourcil, étonné. Généralement, le FullMetal serait repartit au quart de tour pour au moins quelques minutes afin de contester qu'il n'était pas du tout petit…

Mais cette fois, il n'en fit rien. Seulement un soupir excédé. Il était malade ou quoi? Une fièvre peu-être?

-Je peux partir maintenant? demanda Edward, impatient.

Roy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva lentement tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le FullMetal. Qu'Edward frappe à sa porte, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ne s'enrage pas à ses piques, s'en était toute une autre. Il se plaça devant lui, pour être sûr que le gamin ne regarde que lui et joignit ses mains derrière son dos.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? dit le Colonel qui avait reprit tout son sérieux.

Il n'était pas du genre à demander ce genre de questions aussi directement, particulièrement avec le FullMetal. Pourtant, il l'avait fait, son instinct lui avait dicté de le faire. Edward, quant à lui, fixait le Colonel, le sourcil levé, prenant la question pour une simple plaisanterie.

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel. Et de toute façon, ça vous concerne en quoi que j'aille bien ou pas?

Ed espéra avoir prononcé ses paroles le plus froidement possible. Mais il fut mécontent d'entendre sa voix trembler. Il devait partir d'ici le plus possible…

Mustang plissa les yeux devant la réplique du gosse. Ce dernier fit mine de partir en se tournant vers la porte. Apparemment, il était pressé de quitter ce bureau. Ou de le quitter lui? Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais qui était-il pour demander ainsi à un adolescent ce qui n'allait pas? Il était un simple Colonel, un supérieur qui ne faisait que donner des ordres. Malgré sa situation, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser partir le FullMetal. Que le jeune blond le prenne pour un supérieur ou autre chose, c'était son affaire. Mais pour Roy, il était…un peu comme son propre gosse? Dit ainsi, ça paraissait ridicule et pourtant… Son lien avec Edward était plus approfondi qu'une simple relation de _j'ordonne/tu obéis_. Il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le définir et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Edward était un peu comme son fils… Pourtant, ce dernier semblait penser le contraire. Le FullMetal avait toujours détesté le Flame, ce n'était pas un secret. Mais étais-ce une simple barrière? Une façon de cacher ses sentiments réels? Plus il y pensait, plus le brun s'embrouillait. Ce petit était décidément dur à comprendre, lui et son orgueil…

En voyant le blond partir ainsi, il fut noyé par la panique. Il ne devait pas partir! Il savait bien, même si le jeune avait dit le contraire, que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était certain. Rien qu'à voir ses yeux, la flamme qui y brillait habituellement s'y était perdue, réduite à une flammèche terne, prête à s'éteindre au moindre coup de vent. Quitte à passer pour un idiot, il insisterait, il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas!

Mustang marcha rapidement vers le FullMetal et lui agrippa le bras gauche pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. À sa grande surprise, le blond sursauta et grimaça sous sa poigne. Il avait l'air d'un gamin complètement effarouché. Nerveux comme jamais, Edward tenta de se libérer, fuyant le Colonel comme s'il était un monstre particulièrement effrayant. Le brun en fut tant surpris qu'il lâcha son subordonné. Depuis quand Ed était-il si nerveux?

C'est seulement là que Roy remarqua un détail qui lui avait auparavant échappé. Pendant la mêlée, la manche du bras gauche d'Edward s'était relevée, dévoilant une série de marques fraîches, dont une, la plus haute sur l'avant bras, qui saignait abondamment. Les yeux du militaire s'écarquillèrent. Ces entailles là n'avaient rien à voir avec des blessures de combat. Ses coupures, toutes faites à l'endroit le plus accessible pour une personne qui ne voudrait que se faire mal, n'avaient rien de naturelles. Ça ne pouvait être que _ça_…

Voyant que le Colonel fixait son bras, Edward sursauta encore et fit rapidement descendre sa manche jusqu'à son poignet tout en reculant de quelques pas. Mustang était devant la porte, il ne pouvait plus sortir de ce bureau. Il était coincé. Il devait partir d'ici, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, loin du Colonel. Personne ne devait savoir! Même Al ne savait pas! Le Colonel était bien la dernière personne qui devrait savoir ça! Pour il ne sait quelle raison, des larmes se perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il les refoula. Il avait peur. Qu'allait penser le Colonel? Que dirait-il? Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, encore moins qu'il lui fasse la morale. Peu importe la réaction de Roy, ça ne pouvait être qu'un désastre. Il n'était pas censé savoir…_Il ne devait pas…Personne…_

Ses craintes furent confirmées quand il vit le visage de Colonel. Celui-ci paraissait abasourdit, presque choqué. D'autres larmes menacèrent de couler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pleure à un moment pareil? Ne sachant même pas la raison de ses larmes, il tourna désespérément la tête autour de lui dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sortie.

Roy ne savait pas quelle attitude prendre. Au fond de lui-même, il était choqué. Pourquoi son subordonné s'était-il mutilé? La réponse était évidente. Le gamin n'en pouvait plus. N'importe quel enfant avec un tel fardeau sur le dos en deviendrait malade. Le Colonel avait pensé qu'Ed serait une exception. Pourtant non, il souffrait, terriblement, peu-être même depuis très longtemps. _Sans que je l'aille aperçu…_Comment n'avait-il pu pas s'en rendre compte!? Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que derrière ces sourires, moqueurs ou sincères, aurait put se cacher une détresse imminente si soigneusement cachée. D'abord, il fut en colère. En colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien remarqué, mais aussi en colère contre Ed. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à cacher son mal? Était-il orgueilleux à un point qu'il se devait de ne montrer aucune faiblesse? Car il le savait, pour Edward, ce geste était une faiblesse, sinon, il n'aurait pas pris tant de misère pour le dissimuler. Malgré sa colère, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, serrer le gosse dans ses bras. Faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que le blond ne soit plus tourmenté de rien…

Roy avança d'un pas. Ed avait dut remarquer la colère qui brillait dans ses propres yeux puisqu'il semblait maintenant terrorisé, regardant en tout sens, probablement à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. Que devait-il dire? Non. Que devait-il faire? Rien qu'à s'imaginer, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, son protégé se prodiguer ses coupures lui donna mal au cœur. Il chemina un autre pas incertain tandis qu'Ed reculait. Il ne pourrait rien faire tant que le gamin serait effrayé. Il devait avant tout le calmer.

Roy posa un genou à terre en se massant les tempes, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le FullMetal. C'était stupide de penser de tel, mais il espérait que peu-être, s'il s'agenouillait, étant ainsi à la taille du gosse, le calme viendrait plus vite. Il ne parlerait pas à Edward d'en haut mais à sa hauteur, égal à lui. Sa ruse fonctionna puisqu'Ed se montra si surpris qu'il en oublia un moment sa peur.

Le Colonel soupira. Pas un soupir d'ennui, ni ironique, un soupir de tristesse. À présent, il fixait Edward avec attention, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière ses prunelles dorées, derrière ce cœur barricadé à double tour. Il le scrutait sans arrêt de ses prunelles noires tandis qu'au fur et à mesures des secondes, le jeune blond devint troublé d'être ainsi expié sans arrêt. Edward avait l'impression que le yeux du Colonel voyait à travers lui tel des rayons X. Il n'en devint que plus mal à l'aise encore, tremblant et se tortillant les mains l'une dans l'autre. Il ne voulait pas rester ainsi découvert. Non, personne ne devrait voir à travers lui. Il devait maintenir ses barrières, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il se devait de le faire. Il était l'aîné, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, il devait se montrer fort, sans faiblesses, sans peur. Il devait porter le fardeau sans broncher, sans se plaindre et garder la tête haute. Ed l'avait toujours fait, aujourd'hui encore, il gardait le menton haut, la démarche droite, sa détermination sans faille. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que quelqu'un découvre sa seule faiblesse?

Maintenant plus que décontenancé devant ses orbes d'onyx qui le traversaient de toute part, il évita volontairement ses yeux mais sentait toujours ce regard fixé sur lui. Comment le Colonel pouvait-il donc voir à travers lui ainsi? Il avait l'impression que toutes ses peurs, toutes ses failles se retrouvaient mise à nue. N'en pouvant plus, bien que le regard du Colonel ne le scrutait que depuis quelques secondes, il sentit en lui monter une haine prête à exploser.

-Mais arrêtez! cracha-t-il sans se retourner vers son supérieur, plus que troublé par les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Tourmenté par il ne savait quoi, peu-être par lui-même plus que par ses yeux d'onyx, s'emmêlant les doigts dans sa cape rouge, il se retourna vers la fenêtre, le souffle époumoné. Mais il ne tint pas cette attitude bien longtemps qu'aussitôt il tourna dos à la fenêtre et cloua son regard haineux mais luisant de larmes dans celui du Colonel.

-Vous allez arrêtez oui!? cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante, presque suppliante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si troublé mais il ne demandait que de disparaître, qu'on se fiche de lui, qu'on l'oublie. Il s'en était toujours sortit seul auparavant, pourquoi pas maintenant? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide!

Sa poitrine se soulevait furieusement sous chacun de ses souffles. Pourquoi paniquait-il ainsi? Il devait se calmer, reprendre la face devant le Colonel, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, ne rien montrer…

Mais il ne se sentait plus capable. Le poids si lourd qu'il avait porté sur son dos semblait l'écraser de plus en plus, coupant son souffle de vie. Il avait atteint ses limites, il n'en pouvait plus. Le moindre pas sous son fardeau l'épuisait, sa détermination se décolorait elle aussi, ayant perdue de sa puissance. Sa force elle-même n'en était plus. Il y avait plusieurs mois qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, qu'il ne dormait plus, tourmenté par ses tourments, par ses erreurs passées qui n'ont jamais été réparées. En un tel point qu'il en cherchait son utilité dans ce monde, autre que faire le mal aux autres. _Al était dans ce corps à cause de lui_. Sa mère, morte, à cause de ce bâtard, ses cauchemars qui défilaient sans arrêt devant ses yeux, cette peur d'être utilisé comme arme humaine. _« Les alchimistes d'État sont des armes humaines, tuant lors des affrontements et des guerres, des chiens de l'armée, sans sentiment… »_ .

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme si tout le fruit de sa souffrance si longuement dissimulée le submergeait sans prévenir, il craqua. En plus d'être assaillit par la honte de pleurer ainsi devant le Colonel, son cœur le serrait affreusement, preuve physique d'une torture soudainement montrée à jour. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, roulant sur ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou. Il ne savait pas si ses pleures le soulageraient mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait que les cacher, malgré le mal qui inondait sa poitrine. Bien qu'il savait maintenant qu'il était trop tard pour cacher son état, il plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un simple cauchemars, qu'il se réveille dans son lit, aux côtés de Al. Les sanglots traversaient sa gorge sans qu'il puisse les stopper. Ils étaient inévitables. Il s'était agenouillé par terre sans s'en rendre compte, dos au Colonel.

Il s'attendait à bien des réactions. Que le Colonel marmonne des paroles maladroites dans le but de savoir pourquoi il pleurait, il aurait pu s'y attendre. Ou encore que Roy le regarde sans rien faire, tout en tentant de cacher ce sourire ironique qu'il détestait tant, ça aussi, c'était une réaction possible. Mais jamais il ne s'aurait attendu à ce que son supérieur ne l'enlace, encore moins qu'il ne l'aide à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Il hoqueta de surprise quand ce dernier essuya ses larmes qui continuaient de couler avec son pouce. Ça n'avait aucun sens! Il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde que le Colonel ait manifesté un quelconque intérêt envers lui excepté ses foutus sarcasmes.

Toujours troublé, il leva la tête et sursauta en voyant ces deux mêmes orbes noires et profondes, ses deux yeux minces mais alertes le fixer avec ni pitié, ni ironie. Il n'y reflétait dans ses onyx seulement qu'une indescriptible compassion, un désir inconnu sortit de nulle part de réconforter, de _le_ réconforter. Ed crut d'abord rêver et ferma les paupières, faisant couler de nouvelles larmes. Mustang n'avait pas dit un seul mot, pourtant son moral se portait plus mal et mieux à la fois. Étrangement, son cœur était confus, perdu. Non…Il se sentait toujours aussi mal mais…Était-ce ces bras protecteurs qui avaient porté avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant son lourd fardeau?

Edward abandonna toute réflexion lorsque ces même bras le serrèrent plus fortement. Inexplicablement, toutes ses barrières s'affaissèrent, comme balayé par la plus forte des tempêtes. Il enfonça son visage dans la veste du Colonel et il sentit ce dernier poser son menton sur son front. Il ne savait comment le décrire, mais cette étreinte, bien qu'il ne savait comment, fit descendre un peu son mal. Pourtant, ses sanglots n'avaient pas cessés. Malgré cela, un minime espoir survécu parmi l'ombre froide qui lui remplissait le cœur. Peu-être que s'il restait suffisamment longtemps entre les bras du Colonel, sa peine retomberait…

Fin

Ça finit un peu abruptement mais bon, comme je ne voulais pas faire un récit de 8 pages…Enfin, à la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 7

¤ **Adolescence** ¤

Drabble légère, assez longue. POV de Roy surtout. Ça se passe quand Ed a 12 ans seulement. Et relation paternelle entre…Devinez qui! Celui-là, il porte sur le mauvais caractère d'Ed. Je m'étais toujours imaginé une réponse au pourquoi de son caractère de cochon… Et… Je me rend compte que cette série de drabbles porte presque juste sur la relation entre Ed et Roy. C'est pathétique! XD

¤¤¤

À l'ouest de la frontière d'Amestris, un train glissait contre les rails de fer, crachant des masses de fumée sombre. Un paysage forestier défilait à bonne vitesse à travers les fenêtres du wagon 7. Au dernier banc, assis contre la fenêtre, le FullMetal contemplait le panorama d'un air boudeur. Idem à lui, sur le banc en face, le Colonel était assis, les jambes croisées, jetant régulièrement des regards noirs vers Edward.

Entre eux, Havoc lisait un journal de la veille et Hawkeye feuilletait quelques dossiers. Breda, Falman et Fuery s'étaient rendus au wagon restaurent histoire de casser la croûte. Enfin, aux côtés de Roy, Maes Hughes riait sous sa barbe de bon cœur devant le comportement de son meilleur ami et de Ed. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir, il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça. Quel n'avait pas été leur cauchemar lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils partiraient, tout les deux inclus, en mission d'inspection aux frontières du pays! L'ambiance était restée froide tout le long du voyage. Maes avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y faisait!

N'ayant pas changé de position en une longue demie-heure, Edward se trémoussa sur son banc tout en se replaçant plus confortablement, accrochant assez douloureusement de son pied de fer la cheville du Colonel au passage. Loin de se montrer poli, il ne tenta ni de s'excuser ni de changer d'attitude. Au contraire, son air grincheux s'accentua, paradoxalement à cette lueur de suffisance qui brilla quelques secondes dans ses yeux dorés. Un geste anodin, pas très grave, mais qui fut ici vu comme étant la cerise sur le gâteau dans ce wagon à l'ambiance aussi dense que du caramel.

Si ce simple mouvement agaça le Colonel, le fait qu'Edward ne s'excuse même pas et garde son air boudeur ajouta une couche de colère sur son humeur déjà catastrophique. Ce que ce gamin pouvait être immature! Un sale gosse renfrogné aux réactions enfantines! Ne pouvait-il donc pas se comporter en adulte au moins 2 minutes!? Ne pouvait-il pas passer une journée sans piquer de crises stupides et inutiles sur il ne savait quel sujet!? Ce gamin était vraiment une plaie! Roy avait franchement hâte d'arriver à bon port, comme ça, il n'aurait plus ce gosse sous les yeux! Par réponse à son humeur, le FullMetal poussa un soupir excédé qui l'énerva encore plus. _Je vais le tuer!_ se dit-il en grinçant des dents.

¤¤¤

Roy avait cru qu'en arrivant à la gare, la situation s'aurait améliorée, voir presque oubliée. Avec un peu de chance, le FullMetal marcherait derrière, son éternel air maussade au visage, et il aurait la paix. Mais le destin en voulut autrement. Tout le reste de la troupe, excepté lui, Hughes et Ed, partirent en reconnaissance. Ainsi, il était coincé avec ce marmot jusqu'à temps qu'ils trouvent un hôtel convenable. Par soucis de fierté, il ne poussa aucun soupir et se composa le visage le plus neutre possible, contrairement au FullMetal qui, fait surprenant, ne dit rien lorsqu'on lui annonça la nouvelle, mais montra bien son mécontentement par sa mine ronchonne.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'arpenter la ville, scrutant avec plus ou moins d'attention les alentours. Le Colonel avait bien d'autre chose en tête que de ce concentrer à trouver un hôtel.

-Hé Ed! T'as vu ça? lança Hughes d'un ton enthousiasme.

Il pointa l'autre côté de la rue, ou une vitrine extravagante annonçait une marchandise riche en farces et attrapes. Ed resta un peu grognon, mais il suivit Hughes jusqu'au fameux magasin. Roy les suivit d'un pas traînant, un peu à l'arrière, pas très enquin à l'idée de visiter un bazar comme tel.

-Regarde ça Roy! Ils ont pleins de trucs! On peut rentrer, dis on peut rentrer? demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'un enfant quémandant un jouet à sa mère.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du Colonel puisqu'il empoigna le bras du FullMetal et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. Ed, grandement surpris du geste, quitta enfin son attitude maussade et éclata de rire lorsque Maes sortit des étagères du poil à gratter avec la fervente intention de l'acheter. Cette évocation de bonheur chez l'adolescent empira l'humeur du Colonel.

Malheureusement, les évènements ne firent qu'empirer. Roy savait très bien que Hughes s'était toujours bien entendu avec le FullMetal. Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui était en retrait. Le FullMetal avait tout retrouvé de sa bonne humeur, peut-être trop et Hughes entrait dans son jeu, blaguant sur des sujets qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter.

Excédé, il finit par montrer ouvertement sa mauvaise humeur. Bien que ce comportement soit digne d'Ed, il pila cette fois-ci par dessus son honneur. Avec un peu de chance, Hughes remarquerait que quelque chose n'allait et délaisserait le gosse ennuyeux pour venir aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, rien n'alla comme il avait prévu. Maes, qui se contentait d'afficher un air innocent lorsqu'il remarquait l'humeur du Colonel, continuait de parler avec Edward. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir que Maes ne s'occupait pas de son supérieur. C'est les nerfs à vif et prêt à commettre un meurtre que le Colonel sortit du magasin, Ed et Hughes riant à sa suite.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sur la rue principale. En temps ordinaire, la bonne humeur de Maes aurait dut être contagieuse pour Roy. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le total contraire. Il marchait à droite, observant droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser l'œil interrogatif de Hughes.

-Bah, Rooooooy! Qu'est-ce que t'aaas? gémit-il lorsqu'il tenta de lui remonter le moral.

-Rien, répondit Roy en un sourire forcé vers Hughes, la loyauté infinie envers son meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu est tout tristounet!

-Rien je te dis!

-Ne me mens pas Roooy! répliqua-t-il d'un ton larmoyant.

Évidemment, il aurait pu bien s'en sortir sans dommage s'il n'aurait pas croisé le regard haineux d'Edward. C'est là que sa colère explosa.

-Envoie le gosse geignard plus loin et on pourra peut-être parler sérieusement, lança Roy d'une voix acerbe tout en fixant le FullMetal.

Un silence complet suivit ses paroles. _C'était gratuit, mais mérité!_ se rassura le Colonel. Il ne voyait pas la réaction de son ami puisqu'il scrutait Ed de toute sa hauteur, sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Sans laisser le temps à Maes de répliquer, il continua.

-Va voir ailleurs trouver un hôtel et ne reviens pas montrer ta tronche avant d'avoir trouver un cinq étoiles! gronda-t-il.

Insulté, le visage du FullMetal se contracta.

-La ferme, le vieux, répliqua le blond. De quel droit vous me…

-C'est un ordre de ton supérieur. Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, grogna-t-il par la suite en se retournant, saisissant le bras de Maes au passage.

Sans se retourner, il marcha le plus loin possible, son ami à la traîne, histoire de mettre le plus de mètres possibles entre lui et le FullMetal. Ce qu'il venait de faire là était puéril, mais il en avait franchement marre! Il devait parler à Hughes!

Néanmoins, le Colonel sursauta en voyant la mine sérieuse de son ami. Ce dernier attendait probablement qu'il se confie. Pourquoi avait-il feignit l'ignorance deux minutes plus tôt? Il grogna pour cacher son trouble.

-Alors…C'est à cause d'Edward que tu tires cette tête?

Roy soupira en guise de réponse et s'assura que le FullMetal était hors de vue. Le gamin avait dut repartir en sens inverse, contraint d'obéir à son ordre.

-Je peux pas le sentir, soupira-t-il.

Maes sourit d'un air résigné. Ce n'était un secret pour personne.

-Je suis étonné que tu ais mordu à l'hameçon, confia Maes. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si direct.

-Comment voulais-tu que je fasse? Avec ce sale gosse aux alentours qui m'envoyait promener des yeux, répondit-il en perdant patience.

-Tu le gères bien d'habitude, pourtant. Tu sais, tu dois lui laisser des chances à ce p'tit gars. Il est très sympa et plus enjoué que tu le penses.

Le Colonel n'était pas d'accord sur ce point de vue. À chaque fois qu'il voyait le FullMetal, ce dernier restait grognon et maussade, d'une infinie mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme tu le décris, répliqua Mustang.

-C'est que tu vois mal, dénigra Maes en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. C'est un adolescent comme les autres, Roy. C'est un peu normal s'il change de caractère lorsque tu n'es pas loin. Avec ceux de son âge, il est beaucoup plus joyeux.

-C'est toujours pas de ma faute s'il est coincé en ma présence, renifla le Colonel d'un ton boudeur. Et d'ailleurs, avec toi, il ne l'est pas.

-Parce que je m'arrange pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Tu n'aides pas beaucoup à ce qu'il sente comme tel.

-Il n'aide pas beaucoup non plus, bougonna le brun.

Hughes soupira une fois de plus.

-Je sais bien. Mais essaie au moins de comprendre sa situation…

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre! S'il n'était pas si immature et qu'il se comportait en adulte au moins de temps en temps! Ce n'est qu'un sale gamin…

-Et voilà, Roy. Tu as vu juste. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin!_

Devant le ton sérieux et convainquant de Maes, le Colonel resta muet.

-Edward est un enfant, Roy! Pas un adulte! Ce n'est qu'un adolescent perdu qu'on a laissé tomber dans un monde d'adultes! Laisse lui sa chance! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi, si à 12 ans, tu devrais tout à coup devenir plus mature que tu ne l'es et soudainement devenir plus réfléchit alors que tu ne sait même pas exactement ce que c'est de l'être!

Troublé, son regard fixé dans celui de Maes, le Colonel baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles. Hughes prit les devant.

-Toi, à 12 ans, tu étudiais calmement ton alchimie et tu vivais une vie plutôt normale sans avoir le poids de toutes les responsabilités qu'Ed a sur ses épaules. Je ne dis pas que tu te l'as coulé douce! Mais je crois que tu juges mal son comportement, finit par soupirer Hughes.

Devant toutes ces confidences, Roy se sentit tout à coup étourdit. Sa colère s'était complètement volatilisée.

-Mais…commença-t-il mais Maes le coupa.

-C'est toi l'adulte non? C'est toi qui doit lui montrer ce que c'est de l'être.

Son visage s'illumina tout à coup d'un sourire mesquin et complice qu'il envoya au Colonel.

-Et crois moi, ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu arriveras à éduquer ce garnement effronté, ria-t-il.

Mustang n'eut d'autre choix que de rire lui aussi. Étrangement, il sentait que le poing qu'il avait eu dans le cœur toute la journée s'estompait en quelques secondes. Il sentait son humeur remonter d'un cran.

-Et si on y retournait? proposa son ami. Il commence à faire noir, il ne faudra qu'il se perde, ce pauvre marmot.

Roy rit de bon cœur et suivit Maes. Ils marchèrent d'un pas léger jusqu'à la rue principale. Le Colonel espérait tout de moins que le FullMetal n'était pas allé trop loin. Une telle espérance le laissa perplexe. Lui qui, quelques temps plus tôt, ne souhaitait que de mettre le plus de distances possibles entre lui et le gamin. Étrange comme cette conversation avait tout changé…

¤¤¤

Ils le retrouvèrent enfin, près d'un parc, des papiers plein les mains. Lorsqu'Ed vit le Colonel, son visage se crispa sous l'effet de la frustration. Heureusement, le Colonel y resta totalement indifférent, même qu'il en sourit. Pas un sourire cynique ou victorieux, non. Un simple sourire sincère.

-C'est quoi tout ces papiers, Ed? demanda Maes d'un ton enthousiasme.

Le FullMetal, qui fixait toujours le Colonel avec des yeux surpris de le voir sourire, se tourna vers Maes et prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte du sujet qu'il avait abordé.

-Les…papiers? Heu…Oui...Ce sont les brochures des hôtels 5 étoiles que j'ai trouvé, bredouilla-t-il.

Soudain, le Colonel éclata d'un rire franc. Si Maes sourit de toute ses dents, Edward fit un saut vers l'arrière, presque inquiet de la santé mentale de son supérieur. _Alors, il a vraiment cherché?_ se surprit Roy.

-Tu en as vraiment trouvé? sourit-il, désarçonnant encore plus le jeune blond.

-Je…Oui…Là-bas, il y en a un, bafouilla Edward, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il pointait la mauvaise direction.

-Allons-y alors. Je rêve d'un bon lit.

-C'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu de la soirée, Roy! s'exclama Maes de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Perdu, Edward resta immobile, hésitant. Le Colonel se retourna et lui sourit.

-Tu attends qu'il neige, FullMetal?

Toujours muet, le blond marcha jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il ne semblait toujours pas revenir de ce brusque changement de situation.

-Tu pourras prévenir aux autres qu'on a trouvé un endroit ou dormir? demanda poliment Roy d'un ton qui le surprit autant lui que le FullMetal.

Pourtant, le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans répliquer et se hâta de trouver un téléphone dans l'hôtel pendant que Roy et Maes louaient les chambres. Le Colonel ignorait si c'était son ton poli sur lequel il avait fait sa requête ou encore son sourire qui avait fait réagir si vite le FullMetal. Mais peu importe, il semblait que les conseils de Hughes lui étaient toujours bien utiles.

¤¤¤

Feeeniiie! La fin est un peu kicth mais bon… J'espère que vous avez aimé lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!


	7. Chapter 8

Une drabble RoyEd! Une autre! XD Me demandez pas d'ou est-ce qu'elle sort, je l'ai écrit pendant un cours de maths…

Roy s'étira entre ses draps. L'un des rayons de soleil s'était faufilé entre les rideaux pour venir taquiner ses paupières, qu'il ouvrit à contre-cœur. Il sentit contre son dos la chaleur rassurante d'Edward. Après quelques secondes ou il s'amusa négligemment à craquer ses orteils, il daigna enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et se lever de ses couvertures tièdes.

Il se rendit à la chambre de bain, traînant ses pieds contre son plancher par lâcheté matinale. Son reflet dans la glace le fit soupirer.

Les cernes sous ses yeux onyx aggravaient son état déprimé. Les rides naissantes, prouvant qu,il était comme tout le monde victime de l'âge, devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y avait ce problème de poids qui commençait à se faire sentir ( la vie de bureau avait beaucoup d'inconvénients) . Encore pire ce matin, ce fut un drame lorsqu'il trouva un cheveu qui tournait bien trop au blanc à son goût.

Un autre soupir. Sa journée avait pourtant bien commencée et il l'avait gâché en se contemplant dans la glace. Roy entendit des pas dans la pièce voisine. Edward s'était réveillé.

Son amant entra dans la salle de bain. Contrairement à lui-même, Edward rayonnait dans la jeunesse de l'aĝe. Tout juste entré dans la trentaine d'année, ses cheveux blonds éclatants se rendaient bien en bas de ses épaules, au milieu du dos. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant, mais gardait pourtant tout son charme. Il avait aujourd'hui un regard plus mûr et vif, mature en tout angle. Sa carrure avait changé à l'instar du reste. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, néanmoins fines, et il avait grandit. Pas beaucoup, mais quand même.

Et lui, pauvre vieux, approchant dangereusement de la cinquantaine, il en voyait pleinement les résultats ce matin.

Brosse à dents à la main, Ed remarqua vite l'air déprimé de Roy. Abandonnant sa tâche, il serra contre lui le brun, un sourire félin aux lèvres,

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hen?

-Bah, répondit Roy, pas certain de vouloir s'expliquer.

Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre de ce genre de choses. Cependant, autrement parlant, il lui faisait toujours un bien fou de se vider le cœur en compagnie d'Edward. Son amant comprenait tout et arrivait bien souvent à résoudre le problème.

De son côté, Ed jeta un œil triste à Mustang. _Il s'en fait encore pour ça…_ Lui n'en avait que faire. Peu importe ce que dirait Roy, son supérieur restait terriblement séduisant, et ce même malgré l'âge. _Et tu continues de croire que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important?_ pensa le blond avec regret.

-C'est que…

-Tu t'inquiètes encore de ton allure? l'interrompit Ed. Et tu regrettes le fait d'être plus vieux que moi?

Roy grimaça. Bien que Ed ait vu juste, ça ne devait pas être difficile à deviner. Il observait son reflet avec tant d'insistance qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Voilà plus de quinze ans qu'ils restaient ensemble et les temps avaient changé. Lorsque Ed était autrefois gamin, mature adolescent au passé tragique, il avait envoyé en l'air les problèmes qu'auraient pu apporter un si grand écart d'âge. Et maintenant, ça le rattrapait. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait au monde, c'était bien de ne plus plaire à Edward…

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, assura le blond.

-J'aimerais bien mais…

Il fut stoppé par la main d'Ed pressée contre sa bouche. Il avait l'air résolu à régler cette complication ce matin même.

-Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, vieux croûton! Arrête de t'en faire pour si peu!

Roy n'y répondit rien. Ed jouait avec lui. Parfois ça marchait, mais ce matin, le cœur n'y était pas.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, voyant sa stratégie inutile. Sans se faire attendre, il saisit le collet de chemise de Roy et l'entraîna sans délicatesse dans la chambre d'à côté, ignorant royalement les protestations.

-On va mettre certaines choses au clair, chuchota-t-il rageusement à l'oreille de son amant.

Interloqué, Roy ne bougea pas d'un poil. Edward lui envoya un léger coup de genou au ventre, l'obligeant à tomber sur le lit. Avec fougue, le blond s'installa à cheval sur son ventre, indifférent à la grimace de Roy. Il commença par masser les côtes de son supérieur par des mains baladeuses, tout en souriant malicieusement. Sans cesser le massage, Edward s'attaqua au cou, déposant d'abord quelques baisers papillons qui devinrent presque rageurs, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Roy, surpris et perdu, se laissa complètement faire. Les joues du FullMetal étaient rosies par le sang. Enfin, il s'arrêta, fixa le brun d'un regard résolu et l'embrassa avec passion. Il rompit le baiser seulement lorsque ses poumons crièrent grâce.

-Alors? chuchota-t-il, sensuellement. Est-ce que ça l'air de me déranger?

Roy y répondit par un sourire malicieux, s'apprêtant à continuer, mais Edward le stoppa, un doigt sur la bouche.

-Ça devra attendre à ce soir, dit-il en un sourire aguicheur. Tu es déjà en retard.

Le Colonel se leva en panique. Il était déjà si tard!? Edward l'observa s'habiller en vitesse, l'uniforme militaire un peu de travers et la brosse à dents au bout de la langue.

-On se revoit plus tard, dit doucement le blond en une moue ensorceleuse.

Roy ferma la porte derrière lui et se rendit à la voiture. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

¤¤¤


	8. Chapter 9

Vie de couple

Je viens de découvrir que j'avais écris ce drabble depuis….LONGTEMPS! XD Il était perdu, quelque part dans mes fichiers sombres et poussiéreux de mes documents… En espérant que vous aimerez!

Vie de Couple

Roy Mustang était un homme bien heureux. Commandant général militaire, ayant gradé les échelons rapidement malgré son jeune âge, tout cela lui donnait une raison de fierté parmi ses rangs. Pourtant, sa carrière florissante n'était pas le motif premier de son bonheur quotidien.

Le Commandant Mustang était également très bel homme. Séduisant, taille moyenne, robuste, yeux charmeurs et sourire séducteur complétaient son portrait en général. Ou qu'il aille, son succès auprès des femmes en laissant plus d'un sur la paille, sans qu'il n'ait à lever le petit doigt. Mais encore là, son charme n'avait rien à voir avec son allégresse coutumière.

Par dessus le marché, Roy Mustang était un fin penseur, l'esprit vif et alerte, fidèle envers ses hommes, rempli de qualités qui lui valait l'admiration des uns, le jalousement des autres. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Roy était heureux sur toute la ligne, peu importe contre quel officier capricieux il aurait affaire ou contre n'importe quelles piles de dossiers monstrueuses les lundis matin sur son bureau.

La raison de son bien-être se situait plutôt à la maison, bien souvent dans la cuisine ou au salon, l'attendant le soir malgré l'heure tardive et se réveillant aux mêmes petites heures que lui, tôt le matin, pour lui servir un bon déjeuner et lui souhaiter une bonne journée de travail.

La cause de son bonheur était simple, toute petite, mais toujours là, dans les bons ou mauvais moments. Cette raison avait pour nom Edward Elric.

En tout point, Roy Mustang se savait chanceux d'avoir pour amant Edward. Chacune de ses petites manies le remplissaient de joie et ses sourires en coin ou complices avaient le dons de lui redonner le moral dans les jours plus sombres.

Par exemple, bien souvent, lorsque Roy rentrait tard le soir, fatigué de sa longue journée, il n'était pas rare d'y voir endormi sur le sofa à l'entrée Edward, ayant malencontreusement succombé au sommeil en attendant son bien-aimé. Et malgré le fait qu'il ait le dos en compote après avoir passé la matinée assit sur sa chaise, il se faisait un plaisir de porter le jeune blond jusqu'à leur lit, se plaisant particulièrement à faire les mille précautions possibles pour ne pas le réveiller en chemin.

À d'autres occasions, Roy avait réussi à convaincre Ed de dormir dans son lit plutôt que de l'attendre au salon le soir, prétextant qu'il attraperait froid. Malgré ça, Edward avait l'habitude de laisser son bras au travers du lit, du côté de Roy, pour le sentir s'allonger le soir et se coller contre lui une fois couché. Ainsi, lorsque les matinées surchargées de travail se faisaient longues pour le Commandant, se remémorer ce geste anodin lui redonnait souvent courage d'affronter la paperasse.

Plus d'une fois, il lui était arrivé d'afficher un sourire béat lors des longues rencontres hiérarchiques, lorsqu'il se rappelait la frimousse insouciante d'Edward lui préparant son café à l'aube, ou encore ce léger contact de sa petite main contre son dos le soir, insignifiante, mais terriblement tentatrice.

Depuis que le FullMetal travaillait à son bureau, nommé tout dernièrement associé personnel du Commandant, sa joie ne s'en était trouvée qu'amplifiée. Ainsi, lorsque les après-midi étaient trop longs, ayant pour seule compagnie le soleil tapant de l'été dans leur dos, il lui arrivait souvent d'échanger avec le blond quelques regards faussement enjôleurs pour finir en concours de grimace. Évidemment, le premier à se faire voir par Hawkeye perdait le combat…

Parfois, lors des jours d'été, ils partaient tout les deux, profitant du temps libre que leur offrait leur pause. Plus que de coutume, quelques femmes passaient tout prêt en gloussant, fixant le Commandant, ou parfois même Edward, dans le cas des plus jeunes. À défaut de l'appeler « Jeu », Roy se raffolait d'apercevoir le minois offusqué de son associé lorsque des filles osaient aller trop loin. Jeter un œil à son visage vexé, le nez levé en l'air sous l'effet de la jalousie lui procurait une gaieté sans bornes. Encore mieux, il se faisait un plaisir de lui prouver sa galanterie les soirs de congé, l'amenant dans de calmes restaurants pour finir la soirée au parc, à contempler le ciel étoilé, se réchauffant l'un contre l'autre tandis que la brise nocturne travaillait à bien jouer son rôle.

Rien que la semaine dernière, alors qu'il avait passé sa soirée dehors, affrontant le cruel hiver pour des services militaires d'inspections, quelle n'avait pas été son contentement de voir Edward descendre du salon, un chocolat chaud à la main et une robe de chambre dans l'autre. Dans ses moments-là, il avait de quoi relancer Hughes lorsque ce dernier fantasmait sur les mille mérites de sa femme Gracia.

Et comme si tout cela n'était déjà pas assez, son amant était mignon à croquer. Ses grands yeux d'or brillaient toujours sous les rayons opportuns du soleil, le laissant sans voix. Ses cheveux, soyeux et fins, dansaient toujours au vent qui soufflait sur Central, et son sourire avait de quoi le laisser réjoui des heures durant. Pas bien grand, certes, mais adorable en tout point. Bien qu'il devait avouer qu'Ed avait grandit ces derniers temps…

Roy avait longtemps pensé qu'un caractère aussi fort que celui d'Ed lui aurait toujours été insupportable. Il aurait été une facétie d'affirmer que le FullMetal était sage en tout temps. Son amant était susceptible, colérique, impatient, orgueilleux, un tantinet immature, flanqué d'une fierté parfois mal placée, jaloux et méfiant. Et pourtant, ces défauts lui laissaient _totalement_ froids, à défaut de dire qu'il les adorait.

Falman entra dans son bureau, l'interrompant dans ses pensées heureuses, Fuery et Havoc à sa suite. Roy les écouta d'une oreille absente, surprenant ici et là des commentaires plus ou moins intéressants. Tous trois parlaient de la St-Valentin avec fébrilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans les nuages.

Être avec Edward avait cet autre avantage. Il se souvenait très bien de ses nombreuses ex-conquêtes et l'importance qu'elle accordaient à la St-Valentin. Il se souvenait également avec amertume toutes les précautions et les caprices à combler par ces mêmes femmes. Un bouquet de fleur ici, une boîte de chocolat par là, une table de restaurant à réserver ici et là… Et s'il avait le malheur d'être de service lors de cette soirée du 14 février, il avait à trouver les pires excuses pour se faire accorder leur pardon le lendemain.

Hors, avec Edward, c'était différent. Le garçon y apportait beaucoup moins d'importance, laissant à Roy un répit. Le Commandant avait été le premier surpris, lors de leur première St-Valentin passée ensemble, quand il avait annoncé à un Edward totalement indifférent qu'il travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir. Ed lui avait simplement souri, lui souhaitant une bonne journée tout en lui préparant de quoi dîner (les gâteaux de la cafétéria semblaient, selon lui, bien trop louches, sans parler des cartons de lait).

Voyant que lui-même y accordait plus d'importance que son amant, il s'en était trouvé plus que troublé. Paradoxalement, le soir d'après, Roy s'était surpassé à trouver le plus beau restaurant de Central. La soirée s'était bien déroulée et s'était terminée bien plus tard, dans la chambre (Je n'entre pas dans les détails, c'est une autre histoire qu'il me faudrait noyer dans les censures. Nous sommes dans la tête de Roy, tout de même!)

Hawkeye le ramena à l'ordre, tandis qu'il s'évadait entre idées ici tenues sous silence. Il ne tint pas deux minutes. Aujourd'hui, son esprit était frivole et léger, n'ayant nullement l'envie de se concentrer sur des manquements éventuels militaires de sa section. Son ventre gronda. Il se demanda vaguement ce que préparerait Ed ce soir. Il avait si faim…

C'était un autre point positif. Edward s'était tout dernièrement mis à la cuisine, évitant à Roy de se couper en quatre à faire le souper au soir. Ed s'était amélioré, et était vite devenu excellant. Les nombreux après-midi passés chez les Hughes en compagnie de Gracia y était sans doute pour quelque chose…

Tout paraissait être impeccable. Bien sûr, comme n'importe quel couple, il y avait des malentendus, quelques méprises parfois. Mais le reste était si bien, si parfait, que ces légers problèmes étaient vite oubliés.

Dans sa condition, Roy dut également renoncer à certaines libertés qu'il s'était toujours permis. Draguer les filles d'un œil charmeur avait toujours été l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, bien qu'enquiquiner le FullMetal restait sa préférence. Hors, plus d'une fois, il se retrouva face au regard meurtrier d'Edward lorsqu'il laissait cette habitude reprendre le dessus. Évidemment, il ne le faisait plus, et ne regrettait rien. Les yeux dorés de son associé étaient tout son univers.

Ainsi, l'image qu'ils donnaient aux alentours était celle d'un jeune couple respectable, bien que légèrement distinct de la moyenne. La grande différence d'âge rendait parfois la situation délicate en public. Un grand nombre de fois, le Commandant était le sujet de regards choqués et de gens scandalisés, le prenant pour un vieux satyre qui s'approprierait la confiance d'un jeune innocent. Inévitablement, le FullMetal n'avait pas tardé à s'en mêler, sans prendre la peine de mâcher ses mots, et Roy s'était vite joint à la partie. De ce fait, ceux qui osaient émettre un commentaire négatif repartaient très souvent la queue entre les jambes.

D'un point de vue ou de l'autre, Roy imaginait mal ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans sa rencontre avec Ed. Inconsciemment, le garçon lui faisait un bien fou, sans jamais demander quelque chose en retour. C'est précisément parce qu'il ne demandait rien d'autre qu'être aimé que Roy se faisait un devoir de le chouchouter de toutes les manières possibles. Les galanteries commises à ses ex-conquêtes avaient toujours été un peu forcées, mais celles qu'il permettait à Edward lui faisaient simplement plaisir.

Roy se secoua la tête, voyant qu'il s'égarait en justifications sur son amour pour le FullMetal. Il jeta un œil à Hawkeye. Hors de danger, elle regardait ailleurs. Son regard coula jusqu'au bureau d'Edward, juste à côté du sien. Il était vide, assurément; c'était son jour de congé.

Lorsque la bouille attachante d'Ed en plein sommeil lui revint en tête, il se permit un autre aller vers le monde des rêves. Edward le gronderait ce soir… Roy s'était, par tout les moyens possibles, tué à faire le moins de bruits et de le laisser dormir plus longtemps. Il connaissait assez Edward pour savoir que ce dernier se lèverait aussi, même s'il était de congé. Le brun sourit en s'imaginant d'avance la moue boudeuse de son amant ce soir. Tant pis…Il n'aurait qu'à le couper dans son sermon par un baiser passionné. Ça marchait toujours…

Il passa son après-midi entier à divaguer et à errer ici et là entre pensées et souvenirs. Aucun des membres de la caserne n'osa émettre de commentaires sur son sourire un peu idiot qu'il garda toute la journée. De toute façon, la plupart d'entre eux avaient une idée de se qui se tramait dans la tête du Commandant…

Cinq heure pile. Ce fut la libération pour Roy qui se leva de son bureau sans s'attarder. Il souhaita le bonsoir d'une voix bienveillante à tout les officiers qu'il rencontrait sur sa route. Lorsqu'il sortit, le temps était beau, frais, juste parfait pour une petite marche aux alentours du parc. Roy se rendit vers sa voiture d'un pas léger, mais il ralentit soudain la marche, sourire aux lèvres. Une silhouette l'y attendait. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Roy! fit la silhouette en se retournant, la moue légèrement boudeuse.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Roy saisit délicatement sa main, tout en approchant son visage de celui d'Edward. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues. La proposition était on ne peut pu claire.

Mais ce fut pourtant à ce moment que, comme dans un film américain, la caméra décida d'aller voir ailleurs, filmant le paysage printanier de Central, laissant le couple seul à ses occupations. C'était un jour comme tout les autres.


End file.
